Le Secret du Wankil
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [One-Shot] Laink et Terracid ont décidé un jour que Youtube ne leur suffisait pas pour avoir de la thune te donc ils ont pris un job à coté, sauf que ce job risque très fortement de vous surprendre et peut être aussi vous faire rire.


Thomas et Damien de la Chaîne Wankil Studio, mieux connus sous les pseudos respectifs de Laink et Terracid, se trouvaient dans un bureau plutôt végétal qui reflétait à la fois la tendance Green Power mais surtout les ambitions écologistes de sa propriétaire qui répondait au doux nom d'Elise Clean.

Elle était le Boss au sein d'une organisation prônant un rêve délirant de faire qu'unun avec les armes biologiques parce que d'après eux on peut fusionner avec quelque chose qui provoque la mort et la désolation partout où ça passe. Il faut dire que rien que leur nom, Crisis, sonne comme crise et donc n'est pas vraiment flatteur.

Nos deux comiques bossaient pour eux pour se faire de la thune, comme avec Youtube, et ils avaient atteint un haut niveau en leur sein, devenant des Lieutenants. C'est pour ça que la blonde qui se tenait face à eux daignait leur adresser un peu de respect et les avait invité à s'asseoir pour plus de convivialité.

Néanmoins elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le plus petit des deux essayait de se retenir de rire avant de finalement craquer sous la pression.

 **Thomas** \- Hé ça doit nettoyer sec dans votre famille !

 **Damien** \- Oh le con !

Calmement, la haute autorité se leva de son siège et fit le tour du meuble par la gauche en y ramassant le ciseau qui y traînait pour le planter dans la jambe de celui qui se croyait drôle quand elle s'arrêta devant lui. Elle revint ensuite à sa place comme si de rien n'était.

Laink hurla de douleur et son ami tenta de désamorcer la situation comme il est le seul à pouvoir le faire aussi bien.

 **Damien** \- Ecoutez, c'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, en vrai, il respecte votre famille, feu votre mère, et voulait juste détendre l'atmosphère suite à sa récente mort.

 **Elise** \- Elle est morte i ans.

 **Damien** \- Oh vous savez, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on le dit si bien chez nous à Tours.

 **Elise** \- Soit, vous pouvez enlever ce qui traîne dans votre ami, son sang salope mon tapis.

 **Thomas** \- Ah mais la chienne de pute, ça fait mal putain !

 **Damien** \- Hé oh calme toi, tu vas pas tout gâcher en enfonçant à nouveau le couteau dans la plaie !

 **Thomas** \- Damien, actuellement il y a une paire de ciseaux dans mon fémur, alors comme on dirait à Tourman-en-Brie, ça picote beaucoup !

 **Damien** \- Toujours à chialer pour un rien, oh monsieur s'est fait mal au genou, veut il un bisou pour soigner le tout !?

 **Thomas** \- Je voudrais t'y voir à ma place !

 **Elise** \- Il suffit !

Elle tapa du poing sur le bois pour les ramener à la raison, ainsi ils se turent et l'écoutèrent dans sa suite.

 **Elise** \- J'ai besoin de vous deux pour superviser une de nos opérations qui va avoir lieu à Nantes.

 **Thomas** \- On est vraiment obligé ?

 **Damien** \- On a déjà fait beaucoup aujourd'hui en assassinant Fanta, pouah ça nous a lessivé.

 **Elise** \- La Mission consiste à subtiliser une cargaison de trombones appartenant à la Société Cablebox et qui devait revenir à la Scopriana Corporation pour ensuite la détruire en douce, créant ainsi des tensions entre les deux groupes sur ce qui s'est passé et ainsi les faire couler à feu doux.

 **Thomas** \- Je crois qu'elle ne nous a pas écouté.

 **Damien** \- En plus je trouve que la dernière métaphore n'est pas très fameuse.

 **Elise** \- Bonne chance pour réussir votre objectif.

Elle les invita à sortir, ce qu'ils firent pour ne pas se prendre un pied au cul.

* * *

Le Camion avec le logo de la firme ciblée, représentant une tentacule violette agrippant un câble internet vert sur fond de vomi, s'arrêta au feu rouge.

Nos joyeux lurons, sur le trottoir juste à coté du convoi suivant leur commandement, voyaient ça avec l'aide de jumelles en forme de banane.

Ils devaient maintenant créer une diversion pour leur permettre d'agir sans être perçu par la populace.

 **Damien** \- Moi je mangerai bien une Chocolatine dis donc !

 **Thomas** \- Mais enfin Damien, c'est pas plutôt pain au chocolat que tu devrais dire !?

Très vite de drôles de cafards sortirent des poubelles pour se ruer sur eux avec des arguments faits maisons en faveur d'une cause ou de l'autre.

 **Cafard 1** \- Non mais putaing, c'est pas une vulgaire tranche où on aurait posé un carré de chocolat dessus, c'est une Chocolatine !

 **Cafard 2** \- C'est quand que vous vous rendrez compte que vous n'êtes qu'une minorité à dire Chocolatine et que le reste de la France dit Pain au Chocolat !?

 **Cafard 3** \- Tu as oublié le "Petit" avant "Pain au Chocolat".

 **Cafard 4** \- Vous êtes con ou quoi !? Vous ne voyez pas sa forme !? C'est forcément un croissant au chocolat !

 **Cafard 5** \- Hof, c'est juste un petit pain !

 **Cafard 6** \- Chez moi, on appelle ça une Couque au Chocolat.

La diversion semblait bien marché et la troupe était déjà partie commettre l'exaction en toute impunité.

Ils étaient déjà bien loin du duo quand une explosion retentit dans le lointain et qu'on pouvait voir une vague de feu à seulement quelques rues de là.

Laink et Terra se regardèrent, sous le choc, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

 **Damien** \- T'as un Plan B toi !?

 **Thomas** \- Bah non, je pensais que c'était toi qui en avait un !

C'est alors que les misérables insectes tout autour d'eux dégainèrent leur armes de poing pour braquer nos héros du quotidien.

En effet, le fait qu'ils étaient armés auraient dû les alarmer plus tôt mais ils sont un peu long à la détente.

 **Damien** \- Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir.

 **Thomas** \- Ah bon Damien !? Je suis choqué de l'apprendre !

En face d'eux nous avions un blanc, un noir, un asiatique, un juif, une garçon manqué et mec osef.

Il manquait juste un arabe délinquant, l'amérindien plein de bon sens, la blonde russe froide et la brute au bon cœur puis on serait complet.

Je vais les nommer par leur nom pour plus de compréhension, et pour mieux les valoriser.

Nous avons sans changer l'ordre, Bad Thomas, Wahl, Kim, Davis, Piper et David Goodenough.

Mais ça, les Deux Youtubers s'en fichaient, ils voulaient juste sauver leur peau.

 **Good Thomas** \- Il n'y a pas moyen de négocier notre libération ?

 **Damien** \- Genre en balançant notre employeuse.

 **Kim** \- Vous pensez qu'il faut prendre le risque de les écouter ?

 **Davis** \- Je sais pas, on a peut être affaire au Joker et à Harley Quinn.

 **Piper** \- Dans le doute, on les emmène et on verra ça après.

 **David** \- Ouais, c'est pas si mal comme plan.

N'aimant pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir tout de suite être libre, des idées incongrus et fonctionnelles germèrent dans leur têtes de tarés.

D'un simple échange de regard, ils réussirent à coordonner leur prochain mouvement.

Laink regarda dans le ciel, les yeux grands ouverts, avec un jeu digne d'un acteur de théâtre en fin de carrière.

 **Good Thomas** \- Regardez ! Est ce un oiseau !? Est ce un Avion !? Non c'est... Attention une feuille !

A ce moment là, Terra sortit un vieux mouchoir fossilisé de sa poche avant de se jeter sur Bad Thomas pour le lui faire goûter assez violemment.

Intoxiqué par toutes les bactéries qui régnaient sur ce domaine, il s'écroula au sol, le visage complètement vert et les yeux désormais jaunes.

Wahl voulut accourir à son secours mais il glissa sur une peau de banane que le fan de charcuterie avait déposé au sol. Il s'en brisa le cou.

La seule meuf du tas était au chevet de celui qui avait été empoisonné et qui venait tout juste d'en claquer.

 **Piper** \- Davis, tuons les !

 **Davis** \- J'avais pas besoin de te l'entendre dire pour m'exécuter.

Il tira sur le tas mais leurs ennemis se crurent dans Matrix et parvinrent à esquiver toutes les balles sauf une seule que Good Thomas attrapa et jeta vers celui qui l'avait expédier pour le blesser au niveau du torse avant d'enchaîner avec un lancer de gouda en direction de Kim qui n'eut le temps d'esquiver et fut assommé sur le coup.

On eut même le temps d'avoir une blague juste après cette action finement menée.

 **Thomas** \- C'est clair qu'il puera de la gueule pendant trois semaines après ça !

 **Damien** \- Enfin déjà que ça sentait pas la rose de base.

Énervée par cette moquerie inappropriée et par la disparition en cours de route de Mr Goodenough, la meuf péta un fusible.

Elle sortit un couteau de combat et se jeta sur eux en criant à pleine voix, histoire de réveiller tout le voisinage.

Tels des toreros, ils esquivèrent la bête folle qui passa à travers leur tissu rouge pour se prendre un mur à pleine dent, la clouant au sol.

Ils avaient remporté ce combat haut la main, sans même avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts pour y parvenir.

 **Damien** \- Il ne faut jamais nous chercher car nous sommes des fous !

 **Thomas** \- Ouais, personne ne peut nous arrêter !

 **? ? ?** : Hé les jeunes !

Quelqu'un apparut à la fenêtre d'un des immeubles environnants, et c'était le roi des caméos en personne, le Grand Stan Lee.

 **Stan** \- Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit, j'aimerais crever tranquille dans mon coin sans qu'on me fasse chier !

Ceci dit, il retourna à ses activités.

Les deux bons amis décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu tous les deux, en échanger sur tout et rien.

 **Thomas** \- Tu crois qu'on devrait balancer le vrai nom de Bob Lennon sur les réseaux sociaux ?

 **Damien** \- Ouais bonne idée, ça va être un merdier pas possible et on pourra streamer ça en plus pour faire des vues et de la Youtube Monnaie.

Ils n'avaient pas fini de faire des diableries, et allez savoir jusqu'où ils iront la prochaine fois.

* * *

A Suivre ?


End file.
